Bloodly Valentine
by drunk-punk666
Summary: wellity wellity wellity....my first fic!!!! YAH!!! it's a song fic to the song "Bloody Valentine"...the thing kinda went ccccrrrrrrraaaazzzzzzyyyyyy so yah thats why its not all neat and tidy


A/N Well this is my first story.. so don't be mean. It's a songfic thingy. "Bloody Valentine", by Good Charlotte (I just love that song!). So yah and its d/r, h/r.slash so if u don't like that don't read it. Okay thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters or the song. So basically I don't own anything. Wow that really helps my self-esteem.  
  
The-boy-who-lived stood in front of the wizard jury. His face was tired and worn.  
  
"Have you reached a decision?" said the Judge.  
  
"Yes. We find Harry Potter....."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my love, Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands  
  
And we'll start a new life"  
  
  
  
Harry sighed. It was the sigh of a very worried teenage boy.  
  
"Just tell him," Hermione said for the hundredth time.  
  
"And what am I supposed to say," Harry questioned. "Hi Ron. I'm gay and I just happen to be in love with you."  
  
Harry had, had feelings for Ron ever since his second year. Now in his fifth year his feelings were even stronger. He found it hard to even sleep in the same room as Ron. Hermione tried to drop hints too Ron but he didn't seem to get it.  
  
"Harry I'm so sure he loves you to back. Just try him," she said.  
  
"Okay. When he walks in here I'm just going to come right out and tell him," Harry replied nervously.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I ripped out His throat And called you on the telephone To take off My disguise Just in time to hear you cry when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourn the death of your bloody valentine One last time  
  
"So how is your lunch, Harry?" Hermione asked innocently.  
  
"Where is he?" Harry replied completing ignoring Hermione question.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably in the Library."  
  
Harry doubted that very much. Ron had been gone for a while now and Harry was getting worried.  
  
"What if he's lost or hurt or in some sort of danger?"  
  
"Harry he'll come back soon. Calm down."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourn the death of your bloody valentine One last time  
  
"Harry... Hermione," Ron called out waving to his friends.  
  
Harry heart was thumping he was going to tell Ron here and now. He had gone through the plan in his head. Tell him...then run.  
  
"I have something...very important...to tell you," Ron said getting his breath back.  
  
"So do I," replied Harry. "But you go first."  
  
"Okay. Well first of all. I don't know how to say this but... I'm gay," Ron said nervously looking at Harry and Hermione for any bad reactions. When he didn't see any he moved on. "And I'm in love with... Draco Malfoy."  
  
Harry felt his heart rip out of his chest. His world was crashing around him but he was still standing.  
  
Singin' Oh my love Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands We'll start a new life I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
"Wha... what?" Harry asked hoping he'd heard wrong.  
  
"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy," Ron said again.  
  
"Since when?" Hermione questioned. "Since two weeks ago. I didn't how to tell you guys. Draco is so sweet and kind once you get to know him. And we love each other so much!"  
  
Harry had heard enough. His heart broken in two, he ran off. Ron tried to follow but Hermione held him back. Harry was thankful to her because he didn't want Ron to see him cry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~There was Police and Flashing lights The rain came down so hard that night and the Headlines read A lover died No tell-tale heart was left to find when you...  
  
You mourn the death of your bloody valentine The night he died You mourn the death of your bloody valentine  
  
One last time  
  
"Ron. Why Draco? Why not some other guy? Someone who will treat you right." Harry asked.  
  
"What someone like you?" Ron answered angrily.  
  
"Well...yes."  
  
"Harry I love Draco and there's nothing you can do about it," Ron said. "I'm leaving to go see him."  
  
Harry watched Ron leave. He knew what he must do. He picked up his invisibility cloak and threw it over his shoulders. He silently walked down the steps and followed Ron out of the Common Room.  
  
They went up two flights of stairs until they finally reached a long corridor. Ron walked down to the very end of the corridor to a small door. Singin'...  
  
Oh, my love Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and We'll start a new life I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right  
  
All I know is that I love you tonight  
  
  
  
He whispered something and the door opened. Harry quickly followed inside before the door closed.  
  
The room was brightly lit with a few chairs here and there and a coffee table. Draco sat on one of the seats and Ron quickly joined him.  
  
"Your late," Draco said.  
  
"I know. I had another fight with Harry," Ron replied.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's not important. What's important now is that I'm with you," Ron said kissing Draco.  
  
This disgusted Harry. Ron was his! But he couldn't do anything until Ron left him and Draco alone for a while. Then Harry would get what he wanted.  
  
Amazingly what he wanted came sooner then he had expected. Ron left to get some food from the kitchen. Leaving Draco and Harry alone.  
  
He threw off his invisibility cloak. The sharp cold object that was in his pocket banged against his side.  
  
"Potter! Wha...wha...what are you doing here?" Draco exclaimed. "Ron is mine asshole and I'm not going to let a dickhead like you take him from me." Harry took it from his pocket and flashed in front of Draco's eyes.  
  
"What are you going to...ddd...do with that H...Harry?" Draco asked holding his hands in front of him as if to protect him.  
  
"If I can't have him you can't either."  
  
Harry pushed Draco to the ground and plunged it into his chest.  
  
"No!" Harry heard Ron scream from the door way. Ron ran to Draco's side to try to help but it was done. Harry stood back to admire his handy work. He laughed. He didn't know what at. But he laughed anyway.  
  
Tonight  
  
He dropped you off, I followed him home Then I, I stood outside his bedroom window Standing over him, he begged me not to do What I knew I had to do cause I'm so in love with you  
  
"... Guilty of the murder of..." the man at the jury was interrupted by a young red headed man.  
  
"It was me," Ron said. "I killed Draco."  
  
Oh, my love Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and We'll start a new life I don't know much at all I don't know wrong from right All I know is that I love you tonight Tonight  
  
Harry walked along the cold, dark halls of Azkaban. He came to the cell he was looking for. There he was. Harry Potter staring down at Ronald Weasley. The love of his life.  
  
"Why?" was all he said.  
  
"Because I love you Harry. I always have." That was all Harry needed. He took it out of his pocket and showed Ron. Ron nodded knowing what was going to come. He moved up to the bars of the cell and kissed Harry just as Harry did it.  
  
Ronald Weasley dies. Killed by the same knife that Draco Malfoy was killed by. The guards called it suicide but of course they didn't know.  
  
A few days later Harry Potter was found covered in blood, dead in his room. In his hand was found a piece of paper it read: "Oh my love Please don't cry I'll wash my bloody hands and We'll start a new life."  
  
  
  
  
  
Well how'd u like??? R/r plz!!!!!!! I love you forever!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
